


Stud in the Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meanies, Multi, My back hurts, Romance, Slow Burn, Underfell, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel - Freeform, Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, am I still writing fanfiction abt it? hell yea i am, i rly gotta pee, idk what im doing, is undertale dead? yes, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A skeleton walked into a gas station.That's it. End of joke.Just kidding. His older brother (whos hella mean) yelled at you. And instead of crying you asked an invasive question.Can I write summaries? No. Anyways read this please.





	Stud in the Wall

You wondered if everyone else felt this way.

Some things just seemed to hit differently lately. You found yourself going out more. Hanging around the wrong people. Not caring, but too afraid to die. Poisoning yourself day after day, night after night. Sleeping until 3. You couldn't even bring yourself to get up off of your friend's couches and go to work.

Ah, yes. Work. It might just be that. The boring days, the annoying customers, you would much rather smoke yourself to death on a random couch each night than be alone in your small apartment with your thoughts or at work.

So, you opted for a single bedroom studio, bathroom barely the size of a closet, kitchen not much bigger. Small, but somewhere to sleep and do homework. The only thing worth going home in the morning for was your cat- it got you to pull your sore bones off of every floor or couch you had passed out the night before on and go feed and water him.

You adored that stupid idiot. He was your everything- You took very good care of him, even if you were only home for the day and after feeding him each morning, throwing yourself on your own bed or couch or whatever to sleep off the rest of your high or hangover.

Even though you paid for this space, you rarely spent nights past 8 PM there. Some nights when you were able to pull yourself together enough to get home safely you did. The vending machine on the sixth floor was your best friend at that time. However, you found yourself most nights at some random kickback with a random 'friend', wandering into a completely different dimension, drinks and a bong passed around lazily. No loud music, no real dancing, just everyone huddled on a floor with some random drug tool passed between five or so people. Music low enough to chat and think, but loud enough to fill up awkward silence.

You tossed your keys on the floor of your apartment's living room and tossed yourself onto the small couch. You stared drunkenly at your TV, black screen taunting you.

'Go to sleep,' it told you. "No." You groaned lazily. 

Your cat jumped onto the space beside you, you placing your hand on his back as he arched it into your petting motion. You picked him up and pressed your face to his cheek to lay sloppy kisses across it. He pulled away and ran off to his food bowl. 

The soft sounds of his munching filled the space, making you feel a little less empty. With some noise, everything seemed easier.

You knew if you didn't go into work today you would for sure be fired. Maybe you already were. Actually, probably not. You worked at a small gas station right outside of town. They had trouble finding help, and your five co-workers needed as many hours as they could get. 

Were you a shitty person for leaving it all to them on some nights? Yes. Did they care much? Not really. You worked alone most of the time anyways. You would send the group chat a text to see if anyone wanted your shift whenever you weren't gonna come in and usually they would pick up the shift. No biggie. Right?

You needed to change. And quick. This was a shitty thing to do. Leave everything to everyone else. Not very cash money of you.

You smirked at the thought. You could just get a little higher before work to make it bearable. Not like anyone would notice- You worked alone, only seeing them in passing between shifts.

It was currently 8 PM. You needed to be there by 9. Fuck.

You shuffled around in your bag for a moment, picked up a lighter and the half-finished joint that had been loose in your bag for probably a week by now. You shrugged, lit it up, and took a long drag. Nice.

You tossed the joint into your ashtray, took off your shirt and threw it onto the couch. You moved into your bedroom, not even bothering to flip on the light as you grabbed a sweatshirt from your closet. A simple black pull-over with a random band or something on it. You moved back into your living room, grabbed the still lit joint, and began puffing. The only light in the room was from a street light outside and the ember of the joint you smoked. The more you puffed, the shorter it got, and eventually, it hit the filter and burned your fingers too much to hold. You crushed the tip in your ashtray, and picked your keys off of your floor. You glanced at your cat's food bowl. You quickly poured him some food and filled his water before heading out the door with 10 minutes to get to work.

You hopped into your car and drove the five minutes to work. You ended up being about four minutes early, so you punched in early and let off Theo early. 

You plugged your phone into the store's aux, and put your own playlist on. Not many people came in this late, and besides- Most people that came in could give two shits what music you played. 

You quietly jammed out to the music playing softly throughout the small gas station store. It had been an hour, and no one had come in. Just gotten their gas and left. This was a usual night at work. Sometimes a teenager would come in hoping you'd sell them some cigarettes or rolling papers (which you sometimes did, oops), but usually it was pretty slow.

You sat back in your chair, scrolling through your text messages you had yet to catch up on. Some from your mom, some from 'friends' wondering if you had any drugs to sell (which you didn't), and even some from your ex. Whatever. 

You began to zone out, humming to the music and completely forgetting you were on the clock. Only when you heard a voice did you snap out of your daze.

"so... are you ever going to grab me that pack of newports?"

You jumped, nearly dropping your phone. You looked up, only to be met face to face with an annoyed skeleton with a gold tooth and gold ringed fingers tapping impatiently on the counter. You stood up, pocketing your phone and grabbing the pack of newports he kept glancing at.

"Sorry," You mumbled, placing them on the counter and taking his card. "That'll be $7.89. Credit or Debit?" His stare held your own, his eyes narrowing. 

"debit." He stated, swiping his card. You couldn't quite place the emotion behind his vice. Stern, maybe? No. It had a hint of curiosity behind it, yet... 

"Thanks. Have a nice night." You slid the Newports back to him, his eyebrow cocking. He mumbled a thank you, began hitting the pack on his wrist, and exiting the store. You leaned over the counter, curious to see what exactly he was driving. You watched as he approached a bright red vehicle, shrugged, and sat back down.

Not even a second later, you heard the door slam open and a taller skeleton marching towards you. If you had a weak bladder, you would have pissed yourself right then and there. 

"DID YOU SELL THAT ASSHOLE CIGARETTES?"

You stared wide-eyed at the much, much taller skeleton. He towered over you. His eyes were blazing. Oh my god, was he going to kill you?

"Y-Yes?" Holy shit. Was this his dad? Was that other skeleton under age? Is he a cop? Can skeletons be cops? Skeleton Cop? Skelecop? Skcop?

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? TO POISON MY BROTHER-" Oh. Brother. "WITH THOSE DEATH STICKS?" He continued ranting, his powerful and loud voice booming as you shrunk back. You barely heard the door jingle over his yelling.

"-THOSE FUCKING STICKS? THEY ARE KILLING HUMAN YOUTH! POSSIBLY MONSTER YOUTH AS WELL! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH TESTING, BUT STILL, THEY HAVE TAR AND RAT POISON IN THEM-" You didn't even notice yourself speaking.

"Do skeletons have lungs?"

The smaller skeleton with a gold tooth began laughing. Well, more like cackling. He was doubled over, hand on his gut (uh?) absolutely losing his mind. The taller skeleton only blinked at you, face turning bright orange as his brother laughed. The taller skeleton suddenly narrowed his eye sockets, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the gas station.

You stared at the shorter skeleton, still cackling and heaving. After a few moments he calmed down. 

"holy shit, did you seriously just say that? that's- oh wow- that's so invasive. wow. i cannot believe you just asked that while he was screaming at you. holy fuck." You cracked a smile after a moment, letting a dry chuckle escape your chapped lips.

"Oh, yeah, y'know me, just- being invasive and stuff." You scratched your forearm as he approached the counter, leaning against it. He stuck his hand out.

"i'm sans. nice to meetcha." You hesitantly gripped his hand, shaking it. His grip was tight, but his bones were very smooth. What you imagined an elephants tusks to feel like. 

"Nice to meet you, Sans." His grin widened, and all you could focus on was the hint of red coating his cheeks and the glimmer of his gold tooth.

"i'll remember that. thanks for the laugh."

With that, he slunk back out of the store. You heard the sound of a car starting then speeding off. You weren't positive what to think.

Well, other than you literally could have gotten killed by a tall skeleton with zero manners and his short, edgy brother with a large coat.

And smooth hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this. It's 4 AM and my ass is still awake even tho im in college and have shit to do hahahaahahahahahahahahah anyways thanks for reading chapter one if you want to please leave some nice comments for me to wake up to tomorrow at 4 PM bye


End file.
